bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LegacyS/Fan-Made 7* SBS unit
>'Important Notice': This isnt a RUMOUR nor some sort of leaked information but PURELY suggestions. I have seen countless amount of times that many people are spreading my suggestions as rumours, which ISNT. To the BF community, I will like you ALL if possible to correct one another's mistake if you happen to come across the 'rumour' again. > UPDATED AS OF: 9/7/15 To-Do-List: - 4, 5, 6 unit abilities' rework (Overhaul) - 7 unit dropchecks, hit counts, evo materials & stats SBS RAID: Raid X2: Legacy of the Soul Bound Saga Athensphere is beginning to collapse into fine particles after an irreversible damage to the core of the world, caused by vicious demonic creatures that tried to end the Heroes' lifes during a ferocious brawl between the two sides, which happens to be near the core. The vicious demonic creatures' motives are still unclear but however, it could be possible that they would like to claim the destroyed world as part of their own. Now, it is up to you and the Heroes to save the world from destruction and fight back against the demonic creatures in order to protect the universe. Area Names: ''' RC 1 consists of A RC 2 consists of A & B RC 3 consists of A, B & C RC 4 consists of A, B, C & D (A) *Silent Forest *Flower Heaven *Thunderstorm Mountain *Graveyard Nirans Sea (B) *Lava Lake *Jungle Hills *Shiny Palace *Stormy Rain © * *Haunted Town *Swampland *Magma Volcano *Birch Plateau (D) *Crystal Mine *Energy Generator *Abandoned Prison *Frozen River *Mesa Plateau '''Bosses: Fhurbal (RC2): Body: Dark, Light Elements (Susceptible to Def Ignore) Arm: Dark Element (Susceptible to Def Ignore, Paralysis) Torso: Light Element (Susceptible to Poison) - Body changes elements from dark to light and vice versa every 5 turns. Random Attacks: 'Endurance': Def Buff +80% and casts curse to 3~4 random units on your team 'Charged': Atk Buff +80% and powerful AoE attack (2000-3000 damage) 'Activation': massive ST attack (4000~5000 damage) At 70%, he will use 'How dare you...' which is a massive AoE attack (3000~4000 damage). At 50%, he will add REC down debuff (50%) to all your team's units which lasts for 3 turns and remove 25% of the team units' BB gauge. At 20%, he will use 'I must commend your efforts...' heals himself gradually forever (3000~5000 PER turn) & heals himself back to 50% (ONE TIME ONLY). At 10%, he will deal 5000 FIXED damage to 3 random units on your team. Bealxion (RC 3): Body: Fire, Water, Earth Elements Head: Fire Element (Susceptible to Curse)Arm: Water Element (Susceptible to Curse, Weak) Legs: Earth Element (Susceptible to Def Poison) - Body changes from Fire > Water > Earth (back to) > Fire > ... for every 3 turns. Random Attacks: 'Penetration': Casts Def Ignore to self and do a ST powerful attack (4500~5500) for 2 turns 'Soul Confinement': Casts paralysis & curse to all units on your team and do a powerful AoE attack (4000~5000) for 2 turns 'Baccuseus': Massive AoE attack (6000~7000 damage) and gradually heals himself for 3 turns (5000~7000HP) At 70%, he will use 'Impressive indeed...' which is a massive ST attack (6000~7000 damage) for two times. At 50%, he will remove all buffs and remove 50% of the team units' BB gauge. At 20%, he will use 'I admit I do like you' heals himself '99999' HP for 5 turns. He will also do a 99999 FIXED damage attack to the highest remaining HP unit on your team. (ONE TIME ONLY)At 15%, he will say 'Interesting' and adds ATK down, DEF down & REC down (25% for ALL) to your team's units for 3 turns.At 10%, he will use 'This is strange, who knew you had the power?' which gives his BODY an angel idol buff which then revive him back with 15% HP (ONE TIME ONLY). SBS GGC: Let's take ALL the SBS dungeon names as part of the GGC names instead. ~REWARDS :''- Respective unit sphere - 1 Gem - 500,000 Zel - 200,000 Karma > You will also receive '''9,000 EXP' at the end of the mission. Ultor:Sphere Acquired: Raging Fiery Blade Tridon:Sphere Acquired: Marine Beam Cannon Hadaron:Sphere Acquired: Swift Deathly Thorn Andaria:Sphere Acquired: Enfused Charged Arrow Zedus:Sphere Acquired: Roaring Scatter Bolt Aurelia:Sphere Acquired: Angelic Passionate Feather There will ONLY be 1 dungeon per unit, hence there will be 6 in total. Each dungeon costs 50 ENERGY and the EXP given at the end of the battle is 6000 EXP. > STAGES FOR ALL DUNGEONS: Stage 1: Their respective 4 evolution material unit will appear (150,000 HP). At 50% of the 4 evolution material unit, it will do a powerful AoE attack of 5000 damage to your team. At 10% of the 4 evolution material unit, it will do a massive AoE attack of 8000 damage to your team. ---- Stage 2: Their respective 5 evolution material unit (180,000 HP) and 5 SBS unit (250,000 HP) will appear together. At 70% HP of the evolution material unit, it will gradually recover all the enemy's team units for 3 turns (3000-4000 HP) At 50% HP of the evolution material unit, it will give a 50% Def Buff for everyone on the enemy's team which lasts forever. At 20% HP of the evolution material unit, it will give a 50% Def Down Debuff to your team which lasts for 1 turn. At 10% HP of the evolution material unit, it will do a ST 5000 damage to your team's highest remaining HP unit. ---- At 50% HP of the SBS unit, it will give a 50% Atk Buff for everyone on the enemy's team which lasts forever. At 20% HP of the SBS unit, it will give a 50% Atk Down Debuff to your team which lasts for 1 turn. At 10% HP of the SBS unit, it will do an AoE 5000 damage to the your team. - If you managed to defeat the SBS unit first, the evolution material unit will deal 99999 damage to itself.- If you managed to defeat the evolution material unit first, the SBS unit will spawn back the evolution material with full HP and heal itself by 5000 HP Stage 3: (Part 1) Their respective 6 SBS unit (500,000 HP) will appear. At 70% HP of the 6 SBS unit, it will give itself a 80% Atk Buff and give a 50% Atk Down Debuff to your team for 3 turns. It will do an AoE attack of FIXED 4000-5000 damage to your team. At 50% HP of the 6 SBS unit, it will give itself a 80% Def Buff and give a 50% Def Down Debuff to your team for 3 turns. It will do another similar AoE attack of FIXED 4000-5000 damage to your team. At 30% HP of the 6 SBS unit, it will summon their respective 5 evolution material unit (15,000 HP) and will deal 99999 damage to itself and re-summon itself every 5 turns which will then do a ST attack of FIXED 4000-5000 damage to your team's lowest remaining HP unit. At <1% HP of the 6 SBS unit, it will transform into its respective 7 SBS unit and the evolution material unit will deal 99999 damage to itself. (Part 2) Their respective 7 SBS unit (700,000 HP) will appear. At 70% of the 7 SBS unit, it will summon its 4 SBS unit (150,000 HP) and clear away your team's buff and removes 50% of your team units' BB gauge for 3 turns. At 50% of the 7 SBS unit, it will summon its 5 SBS unit (125,000 HP), heals 5000 HP and do an AoE attack of 6000-7000 FIXED damage. A 90% Atk, Def, Rec Buff will be given to the enemy's team for every 5 turns. It will cast an angel idol effect to self as well. At 20% of the 7 SBS unit, it will summon its 6 SBS unit (100,000HP) and disable your team's leader skill and do a ST attack of 999,999 FIXED damage to your team's lowest remaining HP unit. At 10% of the 7 SBS unit, it will cast an elemental shield will be like their respective unit's element BUT with an opposite stronger element against it (e.g. if the unit is water, it will be thunder, etc.) which lasts 2 turns to the enemy's team which will be recast every 5 turns. At 0% of the 7 SBS unit, it will be revived with 60,000 HP if an angel idol effect is present if not, it just dies off ~ The angel idol effect will be cast to self after 5 turns after reviving. SBS UNITS: Herculean Ultor: Leader Skill: Everlasting Fury 65% boost to Atk and Def, boost in damage dealt to weaker elements (90%) & boost to critical hit rate and damage (15% for both) Brave Burst: Destructive Execution '' 15 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy (580%), casts Taunt, boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns (70%) & massive boost to own Def (300%) for 1 turn Super BB: ''Cyclopean Terror 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies (450%), casts Taunt, massive boost to all allies' Def (120%), great boost to Atk of all Units for 3 turns (110%) & reduces damage taken for 1 turn (75% mitigation) Ultimate BB: Savage Obliteration 25 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies (1100%) , casts Taunt which lasts for 2 turns, massively boost all allies' Def (150%) & all damage received to self is reduced to 1 for 2 turns. Extra Skill: Fiery Carnage Sphere: Raging Fiery Blade Adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked (10% to recover 30% of HP) & 10% chance in taking 1 damage ---- Gargantuan Tridon: > Shield lasts for 2 turns before depleting by itself. Leader Skill: Oceanic Grace 35% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec, 15% boost to Def, mitigates 15% of damage received & boost to critical hit rate and damage (15% for both) Brave Burst: Hydro Assault Protection 15 combo water elemental attack to all enemies (300%) & casts sturdy Earth shield for all allies for 2 turns (earth, 2900HP , 900DEF) & gradually recovers all allies' HP for 3 turns (2.4k - 2.7k {+30% Rec}) Super BB: Hydro Strike Aegis 20 combo power water elemental attack to all enemies (600%), casts strong Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns (earth, 3200HP, 1100DEF) & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns. (25% for both) Ultimate BB: Hydro Chaotic Fortress 25 combo massive water attack on all enemies (1000%), casts tough non-elemental shield on all allies for 3 turns (no elements, 3300HP, 1200DEF) & convert Def to Atk buff for 3 turns (100%) Extra Skill: Aquatic System ''Sphere: Marine Beam Cannon '''Slight chance of reducing enemies' Def and Atk (15% to reduce 15% for both)' ---- Netherlord Hadaron: Leader Skill: Atrocious Derivation Great boosts to Atk and Def relative the amount of depleted HP (30-350% based on depleted HP%) , 25% boost to Atk of all allies & & boost to critical hit rate and damage (15% for both) Brave Burst: Death Signal 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies (300%) & adds Poison, Curse and Weak effect to attack for 3 turns Super BB: Treacherous Eradication 16 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy (650%), boosts Def (70%) and critical hit chance (70%) to all allies for 2 turns & casts stealth on self for 2 turns; while stealthed unit gains a massive boost to Atk (310%) & Crit damage (70%) Ultimate BB: Condemnation 20 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies (1200%), massively boosts Def (120%) and critical hit chance (90%)to all allies for 3 turns & casts stealth on allies for 1 turn Extra Skill: Desperate Despair ''Sphere: Swift Deadly Thorn '''Casts an Angel Idol Buff when HP below 20% (Recover 100% HP when revived) & boost to Atk (50%)' ---- Burstblast Andaria: Leader Skill: Terra Authority Reduction in BB gauge required for BB (20%), reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB (25%) & boost to critical hit rate and damage (15% for both) Brave Burst: Intemperance Bolt 25 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies (300%), remove all status ailments, gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns & casts Enforce to allies for 1 turn Super BB: Emancipation Blast 25 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies (500%), increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns, casts Enforce to allies for 1 turn (5-8BCs when attacked), negates all status ailments for 3 turns. Ultimate BB: Pullulating Burst 30 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies (1200%), removes all status ailments and debuffs, negates all status ailments and debuffs for 3 turns, casts Enforce for 3 turns for all allies & boost HC and BC drop rate (BC - 40%; HC - 25%) for 3 turns Extra Skill: Alluring Care ''Sphere: Enfused Charged Arrow '''Negates all status ailments & heals unit upon BB/SBB cast (20% of healer's REC)' ---- Boltforce Zedus: Leader Skill: Voltaic Pride Large boost in critical hit damage (150%), damage dealt during Spark (60%) & boost to critical hit rate and damage (15% for both) Brave Burst: BB: Electrifying Turmoil '' 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy (600%), casts Devastation for 1 turn & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns Super BB: ''Blitzkrieg Strike 5 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies (750%), boosts critical hit chance (50%) and Atk (80%) for 3 turns, adds chance of decreasing Atk and Def for 1 turn (50% chance of 50% for both) & casts Devastation for 1 turn Ultimate BB: Fulmination Discharge 5 combo insane Thunder attack on all enemies (1400%), boost to Spark damage for 3 turns (130%), boosts Atk to allies for 3 turns (200%) & casts Devastation for 3 turns Extra Skill: Onslaught Streak ''Sphere: Roaring Scatter Bolt '''20% boost in all parameters & boost to crit hit damage (20%)' ---- Gracelicate Aurelia: Leader Skill: Spiritual Atmosphere Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to max Def and Rec for all Units & boost to HC and BC drop rate (30% for both) Brave Burst: Consecrated Debacle 13 combo powerful Light attack on single enemy (500%), casts Enlightenment, gradually recovers HP for 3 turns (1600-2200HP + 12% of healer's REC) & boosts all allies' BB gauge (7BC) Super BB: Sanctified Nurture '' 24 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies (520%), casts Enlightenment, greatly recovers HP for all allies (2700-3100HP + 23.4% of healer's REC) , boosts Rec and Def relative to Rec for all allies (50%Rec, 90%Def) & all status ailments removed and negated for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Immaculate Unanimity 30 massive Light attack on single enemy (1600%), casts Enlightenment, all status ailments negated for all turns & casts angel idol buff to self. Extra Skill: Peaceful Vibe ''Sphere: Angelic Passionate Feather '''20% boost in BB and SBB damage when BB gauge is full & add Light element buff to party for three turns on BB/SBB cast ' SBS Vortex Dungeons: Lastly, let's have all the 6 SBS evolution material vortex dungeons to remain PERMANENTLY on the vortex bundled together into one SBS vortex dungeon (just like your normal GGC 'bundle') It is REALLY annoying that you cant' evolve them without their evolution materials. Explanation of new abilities: Enforce - Negate Elemental Weakness & Debuff Resistance Devastation - Guaranteed critical hit on the first hit Enlightenment - The EXTRA skill in your leader unit in your squad will be applied to your team. (EXCLUDING friend unit's extra skill) EDIT: ~ SUGGESTION NEWS ~- - The bundle evo vortex dungeon was RELEASED but NOT announced - 7 SBS units announced starting with Ultor & Tridon first (LINK) - We wil also be getting Raid X2 ! There will be two maps As you can see my suggestions did more or less reach out to gumi Category:Blog posts